1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a mobile communication device, and more particularly to a mobile communication device with replaceable back cover.
2. Related Art
With development of integrated circuit, electronic device such as mobile communication device becomes more compact and light. Nowadays, mobile communication device has become an indispensable electronic product for people's daily life. Early mobile communication device only has a function of making calls. The current mobile communication device has become a mini computer with functions of messages, games, notebooks, camera, and the Internet surfing. People more and more rely on mobile communication device with various functions.
People tend to make their own mobile communication device has special style different from other's. The special style may be embodied by replacing a certain setting of the mobile communication device, such as background icon, user interface, display font, ring, button icon, and etc. Because detailed items needed to be set are complicated and display design should match with the appearance of the mobile communication device, users have to undergo complicated settings to achieve the purposes